Talk:Kallonex
Okay, I am completely out of it... I have taken the theme of the anti-Citadel too far . . . this is just . . . wow . . . I didn't think that anti-asari would be so creepy... Why is everything I write so creepy, dammit? ralok 03:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : It's called burnout, man. You've been pushing yourself way too damn hard, and now you're starting to transition from your usual mania into depression. Get away from your computer, go lie down, and try reading something that's not ME-related. Spend too much damn time here and you'll start to turn into an asshole like me or HZ... -- Gnostic 05:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I am done with the biology on this species, my shattered mind cannot handle . . . . the sheer gruesomness of it .. . just . .. just. . . . no way am I writing more concerning these dudes reproduction . . . i am traumatized .. . . . ralok 06:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that you limit their compatible reproductive partners to species of their own homeworld (at least), because it is a bit unrealistic that they could alter the biology of a male member of a completely genetically unrelated species so that it could give birth. If their tools of reproduction are spores that parasitically grow inside of a sexual victim, then forget about what I said, but the former would make for an interesting concept for the path of evolution on their homeworld, and is a bit less horrid to consider. Just sayin'. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :essentially, yeah, the carrier re-write the DNA of a host . . . and instruct it to grow the child . . .it is a parasitic infection/tumor. This is why they can only mate with levo species, and not dextro (part of the reason turians are outcasts in the regime). The species is meant to be a reverse of the asari, all male, but their reproduction needs fine-tuning . . . is the concept art I used okay? ralok 00:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if I remember correctly, it was unused Salarian concept art from the recent art book. I was looking for an image database with images from the book, did you scan it directly from the book, or did you just find it on Google? The image seems very suitable for the species. Back on the topic of reproduction, it's not that I dislike this article, its just that you're description seems very vague. I'd suggest you stick with it being a virus if it alters DNA of the host so that they can become impregnated. Then again, I am not sure if a species can be associated with its own virus (in a sense, a separate lifeform) for reproduction. It is unheard of, but very original if it is not scientifically inaccurate. I can imagine it would take a while longer for the phenotype to appear and for a womb to develop in a male. Also, consider the difference in the DNA of an all male species and a regular, binary DNA species like us humans. Naturally, the Kallonex would have evolved in an environment where a parent had to mate with another species native to its habitat. If this is at all posible, they would have evolved to be compatible with these races. Also, it seems redundant for their genes to have gone through the trouble of creating its own reproductive virus that alters another male just so that it can host a baby that is going to kill the host anyhow. Regardless of what you decide, this article isn't at all bad, so don't misinterpret my criticism. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :actually it is an unused prothean concept art, I got it from the digital artbook for ME3. And dont feel bad about your criticism in the slightest, I appreciate critical thought. I am going to have to re-write the section on reproduction I think. I am going to have to add a bit about how the virus/spore/whatever is activated by internal temperature or some other factor. . . the reproduction definitly needs to be overhauled! creating a monogendered race that resembles males is not an easy task ralok